denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Lot
Lot (롯, Rot) is a character in Denma. Summary His skin is red, and his horns are black. He looks like a devil. He combinates and uses Quanx abilities. 20 years ago, he's a rookie White Police Guards. He's an outcast because he beats up his superiors. Biography In A Catnap (164), the Duke will see Aorica in three hours and he's coming with only one of his entourage and he asked for the coordinates. The Duke agonizes about who should he take as his entourage. In (165), in the dick shaped spacecraft, he says to the Duke that Aorica sell drugs to a whole planet but they go through all this trouble for some ransom, so it's strange, and they're trying to make a distraction from their real agenda, which is something like a major shipment or the launch of their newest product. He asks why the Duke is going there himself if he know something's up, and why they're moving on a spacecraft. The Duke answers he's about to strike a major deal with the church soon, so everything has to be perfect, and he'd has to show some sincerity towards Agnes, and even if Aorica have a thousand Quanxs as their vigilante army on their side, he highly doubts that they'll welcome a Interplanetary Teleporting Hyper-Quanx. He's surprised to hear that because the vigilante army is a thousand. He thinks he knows that he swore the Duke's allegiance to him, but a vigilante army of a thousand Quanxs are too much, so maybe he's too rich to grasp just how many a thousand really is. The spacecraft is arrives. He says to the Duke that if worse comes to worst, he can maybe handle around three hundred of the Thousand Men on his own, sure, but a thousand isn't. The Duke calls his entourage to Lot and he says there's a reason why he's an outcast among the White Police Guards so he had spit out such nonsense, and he's a rookie and he thinks he's so strong he can beat up his superiors, and if he was gonna make him does all the work, he wouldn't be here right now. They arrive the mansion, and the Duke asks let him see Agnes first before they discuss any further. Agnes is shock-headed, her clothes is forcibly torn, and she's cries. He says to a centurion that he likes his black suit. A centurion says he could've been in the same white uniform too, if things hadn't turned out the way it did, but now that he sees it he's glad that he didn't. He says he knows right and white suits can be so inconvenient sometimes. The Duke orders him that he should go find the prick who'll receive the paycheck, and get rid of all these goons on his way out. An Aorica's henchman angry but he squeezes his arm into his body. He says all because the suit is white so it's messy so it's gonna leave a stain. He grabs the two centurions' heads and keeps them from moving. He says what they just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills. He reads two centurions' memories so he checks out Aorica's king, and he says both their memories are identical, and there's one good thing about a white suit is even when they're slacking off, they always look so busy. He squeezes two centurions' heads into their body so kills them. In the harem, the king of Aorica is naked body, and he sees him and forcibly teleported with him. In 1. A.E. (3), the Duke orders to Mayhen that, she should whatever she can for the doctor to help Agnes get better. In the Duke's mansion, he guards Agnes who's lies to the bed, and Dr. Kitten stands. Quanx Abilities *General abilities **Acceleration? **Binding **Memory Reading **Teleportation *Combination **Binding **? **Memory Reading Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains Link 1 Link 2 In Yo! Villains, Lot is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Main Image Lot's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Lot's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's one of El's five fingers. He's a very talented Hyper-Quanx. He thoroughly ignores weaker ones than himself. Dark Lord Lot's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Dark Lord Lot's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Spoiler In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Lot and Dark Lord Lot are playable characters. Advertisement image 1 Advertisement image 2 Quotes *"If worse comes to worst, I can maybe handle around three hundred of them on my own, sure... But a thousand?" *"What you just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills." Trivia *The name Lot comes from the biblical character Lot. And the word Lot is Hebrew לוֹט origin. It means "veil" or "covering" or "pebble". **The name 롯 (Rot) also read to German Rot. It means "red". But in the fan meeting, Meeting with 《Denma》's author, on February 10, 2015, the author didn't know it when he made this name. *His skin is red, and he has a he wears a suit. He looks like the Number Devil. In South Korea, people call him the Number Devil (수학귀신, ‘’Suhakgwisin‘’). link (Korean) *South Korean fans think he's cute like Pororo of the Pororo the Little Penguin. . In South Korea, people call young him to Porolot (뽀로롯, Ppororot). link (Korean) *In Volume 8, Lot put his face on the cover. *Among his lines, "What you just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills." is the most famous among the lines, and it was parodied to Webtoon Harpseal chapter 114, chapter 132, and the TV program Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education link. *The figures of Lot, Federick, Hegler, Director of Pax Industries, Gosan were released. link (Korean) They're released on March 6 2017. Explanation (Korean) *The figure of Lot was released by Team Imitatros (Windmill) and GNFTOYZ on September 15, 2017. link (Korean) These products can't be purchased in 2018. *The second Kyobo Bookstore comic ballot in June 2018 'Indulgent award ceremony paper-brother champion!' he's the 13th out of 25 people in the strongest in comics. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gosan family Category:White Police Guards